


Maritombola 7

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maritombola, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Raccolta di fanfic che partecipano alla Maritombola 7 indetta da Mari di Challenge http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/





	1. 80. la cena per farli conoscere (Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark)

Steve Rogers non sapeva cosa aspettarsi mentre era seduto a tavola con Howard e Maria Stark. Era stato invitato a cena dall’uomo che aveva conosciuto molti anni addietro, quando era giovane e celibe. Quando la guerra aveva scosso il loro mondo.

Ora lo ritrovava più vecchio. Sposato. Padre. Cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato visto quanto Howard ci provasse con qualsiasi donna incontrassero. E voleva fargli conoscere sua moglie e sua figlia. 

Figlia che stava tardando.

E che stava entrando in quel momento nella enorme sala da pranzo della Stark Mansion. 

Steve non sapeva esattamente cosa si aspettava. Con molta probabilità credeva che la figlia di Howard sarebbe stata una perfetta signorina dell’alta società. Poteva immaginarla con un abito di sartoria, truccata solo leggermente e con qualche gioiello giusto per marcarne la levatura sociale.

Non era pronto alla ragazza che era entrata in sala da pranzo con addosso dei jeans strappati in più punti, un giubbotto di pelle nera e una maglietta con un disegno che non capiva. Aveva i capelli legati in una treccia, e si vedevano le orecchie piene di orecchini. Per non parlare della quantità di bracciali e collane che aveva indossato.

Nonostante questo primo momento di stupore, si era alzato subito in piedi. Si usava ancora alzarsi in piedi quando una donna arrivava a tavola?

“Natasha, sei in ritardo.” Howard aveva guardato al figlia severamente. Anche questo era nuovo per Steve. Rare volte aveva visto Stark serio.

“Prova tu a guidare da Boston fino a qui il venerdì pomeriggio. Una vera delizia.”

“Potevi partire questa mattina quando ti ho telefonato.”

“Oh, certo. E non presentare il saggio sulla termodinamica al professore? La prossima volta che decidi di avvertirmi all’ultimo manda un elicottero a prendermi.”

“Tasha, abbiamo ospiti.” Maria Stark aveva guardato la figlia, sorridendo lievemente, anche se a Steve sembrava solo un sorriso di cortesia.

“Oh. Giusto.” La figlia di Howard - Natasha, Natasha aveva voltato lo sguardo verso di lui e Steve aveva osservato come per un istante il suo volto sembrava essersi addolcito prima che le sue labbra si piegassero in un ghigno. “Capitano, è un piacere conoscerla. L’ho osservata dormire mentre era ancora congelato.” La ragazza gli si era avvicinata e gli porgeva la mano, mentre Howard e Maria la richiamavano ricordandole di comportarsi bene. Ma la ragazza li ignorava e gli stringeva la mano. Era una bella stretta. Forte. Sicura. Non sembrava essere quella di una ragazza di soli sedici anni. 

“Il piacere è mio, signorina Stark. Howard mi ha parlato molto di te.”

“Strano visto che il mio illustre padre non ha fatto altro che tessere le proprie lodi da quando ho memoria.” 

Steve aveva notato con la coda dell’occhio Howard che scuoteva la testa. Poteva immaginare anche il perché, anche se se non l’avrebbe mai detto a voce alta, ma Howard e Natasha si assomigliavano. Non solo per la forma del viso o il colore degli occhi, ma perché quella ragazza aveva lo stesso modo di fare dell’Howard che lui aveva conosciuto troppi anni addietro, in un’epoca totalmente diversa. Era anche il modo in cui la ragazza si atteggiava. Il modo in cui lo guardava. 

“E di come Capitan America è un po’ anche una sua creazione.”

“Natasha, non essere maleducata.” Howard si era alzato dalla propria sedia e guardava la figlia, ma questa non lo degnava di uno sguardo.

“Questa cosa la abbiamo in comune, Capitano. Può vantarsi che il suo genio ha creato un super soldato e i suoi geni una mente brillante come la mia.”

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso dalle sue parole. Gli stava dando del topo di laboratorio e lui le sorrideva mentre le faceva segno di sedersi e lei con un ghigno soddisfatto eseguiva il suo ordine.


	2. 1. cappello di Babbo Natale (Avengers)

C’era qualcosa di strano quando era rientrato a casa. C’era qualcosa, ma in quel momento non riusciva a capire esattamente di cosa si trattasse. Era troppo concentrato a leggere una mail sul proprio Starkpad per dare peso a quello che lo circondava. 

Era appena arrivato da New York dove aveva dovuto ascoltare una noiosissima riunione sul bilancio della Stark Industries per quell’anno. E come ogni anno aveva passato quelle ore non ascoltando una sola parola. Sapeva benissimo quanti soldi avevano guadagnato o perso. Non gli serviva qualcuno che facesse vedere delle slide al riguardo.

Il rumore arrivava al suo cervello in modo attutito. Era troppo concentrato su quello che stava leggendo, anche se il suo subconscio gli diceva di prestare attenzione a quello che succedeva attorno a lui.

C’era un rumore strano, fastidioso. Urtava i suoi nervi ma lui non riusciva a catalogare in quel momento il livello di fastidio. Non capiva se era a livello Fury o a livello Pepper, ma qualcosa di simile era.

“Signor Stark!”

Peter Parker lo aveva trascinato fuori dai suoi pensieri in un solo attimo. L’adolescente sorrideva. Un sorriso enorme che gli illuminava tutto il volto. E solo in quel momento aveva realizzato che il rumore fastidioso era la voce di Mariah Carey, sparata a tutto volume dalle casse posizionate in diversi punti della struttura.

“Cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?” Solo in quel momento Tony aveva notato la quantità di addobbi natalizi sui muri. L’enorme albero di Natale che invadeva il soggiorno. Gli Avengers con dei ridicoli cappellini di Babbo Natale. 

“Oh, questo? Stanno litigando sul colore degli addobbi da mettere sull’albero.”

Tony lo aveva guardato. Anche lui indossava un cappello da Babbo Natale, anche se, se doveva essere totalmente sincero con sé stesso, il ragazzo lo vedeva meglio come un piccolo elfo aiutante di Babbo Natale. 

Si era incamminato verso il salotto da cui provenivano le voci degli altri abitanti di quella casa. Peter lo seguiva e gli raccontava cosa avevano fatto durante la mattinata, di come Rhodes aveva indossato l’armatura per mettere le decorazioni all’esterno, Steve aveva usato la sua forza bruta per trascinare l’enorme abete fino in casa. E i suoi occhi si erano posati proprio sul Capitano. Era serio, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, e discuteva con Clint. Avrebbe anche potuto prenderli sul serio se solo non avessero entrambi addosso dei ridicoli cappellini da Babbo Natale. Per Clint non si era affatto stupito. Anzi, a quel punto credeva che sarebbe stato vestito completamente da Babbo Natale.

“Tony.” Steve si era voltato subito verso di lui. Era serio e tremendamente ridicolo con quel cappellino rosso, ma Tony non riusciva a dirglielo. “Clint vuole addobbare tutto di viola. Digli anche tu che non è un colore natalizio. Rosso. Decoriamo di rosso.” 

Tony lo aveva guardato. Era così maledettamente serio che sembrava totalmente in modalità missione. Avrebbe voluto essere il Grinch della situazione. Dirgli che non gliene fregava nulla delle decorazioni dell’albero, dei loro cappellini ridicoli, di nulla di natalizio.

Ma non poteva. Non poteva mentre il suo Capitano sembrava così determinato.

“E oro. Rosso e oro, e non si discute.”


	3. 13. rabbia (Steve Rogers)

C’era un ricordo. C’erano delle labbra che si sfioravano. C’era un sorriso. C’era una donna fiera. 

Aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva in mente solo il suo tono di voce, quando per l’ultima volta l’aveva sentita pronunciare il suo nome. Il tono di voce che fino a quel momento era stato forte, determinato, che lentamente si sgretolava. Quello era stato l’ultimo ricordo a cui si era appigliato con tutte le proprie forze mentre guardava la distesa di ghiaccio sotto di sé, mentre guidava quello strano aeroplano di Schmidt verso la distruzione.

Era stato crudele. Aveva detto a Peggy la stessa cosa lei gli aveva detto mentre lui piangeva la morte di Bucky. 

Era una scelta. 

Morire per salvare New York. La città in cui era nato. La città in cui era nato Bucky. La città in cui vivevano così tante persone. Civili innocenti che dovevano essere protetti da quella guerra che aveva portato già così tante vittime.

Non aveva salvato Buck, ma poteva almeno salvare la sua famiglia. 

Anche se questo lo avrebbe portato lontano da Peggy e non sarebbe mai più tornato. Anche se aveva per la prima volta in vita sua un appuntamento serio. Anche se amava Peggy più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato in un mondo che non conosceva. Una New York che non aveva nulla che lui potesse riconoscere. 

Con forza aveva colpito il sacco di pelle che aveva di fronte. L’aveva fatto oscillare pericolosamente, e per un istante era convinto che lo avrebbe staccato dal soffitto. L’aveva colpito di nuovo quando il sacco era ritornato verso di lui e i suoi pugni. Era l’unica cosa che poteva fare. Era l’unica cosa che in quel momento potesse dargli almeno un sollievo temporaneo. Colpire quel sacco e cercare di dimenticare cosa aveva perso.

Svegliarsi settant’anni nel futuro doveva essere uno scherzo. Doveva essere una presa per i fondelli. Un crudele piano del destino che lo aveva risvegliato quando tutti quelli che conosceva erano vecchi o, peggio, morti. 

Howard Stark. Howard Stark era morto in quello che alla stampa avevano fatto passare per un incidente, ma che nel fascicolo passatogli dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato descritto come un omicidio. Howard era morto dopo una vita passata a cercarlo, senza però ritrovarlo.

Margaret Carter era viva. La sua Peggy era ancora viva. Ma vecchia, e l’unica volta che era andato a trovarla era stato allontanato dalla casa di riposo in cui viveva ora la donna. Lo aveva riconosciuto. Sapeva che era Steve. Ma la sua mente non era più quella di una volta. Poteva riconoscerlo per qualche istante e parlargli normalmente, e poi la sua mente la tradiva ed era troppo doloroso guardarla. 

Aveva colpito il sacco da boxe ancora una volta. Questa volta era stato troppo forte e la sabbia aveva velocemente ricoperto il pavimento. Aveva rotto l’ennesimo sacco ma non riusciva ancora a ritenersi abbastanza calmo. Nemmeno un minimo. Non c’era nulla che potesse alleviare quel dolore e quella rabbia. Non c’era nulla che potesse fargli credere di essere stato fortunato ad essere ancora vivo.

Aveva salvato il mondo, ma aveva perso tutto. 


	4. 51. immagine - puzzle (James Buchanan Barnes/Natasha Romanoff)

Si era svegliato di soprassalto. Il cuore martellava nel suo petto come se fosse impazzito e il suo respiro era pesante come se avesse appena corso per ore. Aveva subito cercato di calmarsi. Aveva cercato di concentrarsi sul luogo in cui si trovava. Cercava di guardare gli oggetti che arredavano la stanza. Le fotografie sui muri. I vestiti sparsi a terra. Cercava di calmarsi ma c’era qualcosa che non glielo permetteva.

Nonostante fosse sveglio, con gli occhi ben spalancati, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le immagini che lo avevano portato a svegliarsi in primo luogo.

Era un ricordo. Uno di quelli che sperava di aver perso, ma che in realtà era il più forte di tutti. 

Una ragazza che piangeva e lo guardava. I capelli rossi che le ricadevano sul viso. Le labbra deformate in una smorfia mentre urlava il suo nome. Il suo nome. Urlava il suo nome. Non lo chiamava  _ Soldato _ come facevano tutti. Urlava  _ James _ con quanto fiato avesse in corpo. Avrebbe voluto ribellarsi in quel momento alle braccia che lo stavano trascinando. Avrebbe voluto ribellarsi e correre da lei. 

Ma c’era sempre la paura che poi potessero fare del male a lei, che era così giovane e così promettente. Anche se era un futuro pieno di sangue quello che le si presentava di fronte.

Aveva voltato lo sguardo per osservare la donna che gli dormiva accanto. La luce artificiale che entrava dalla finestra le rischiarava la schiena nuda, il suo viso era coperto in più punti dai capelli rossi che ricadevano morbidi. Sembravano quasi delle lingue di fuoco. E lui sapeva bene quanto quel fuoco potesse bruciare.

“James, dormi. Domani mattina dobbiamo vederci con Fury.” Aveva mormorato senza neppure aprire gli occhi, e lui aveva soltanto sorriso debolmente. Le aveva accarezzato una guancia e aveva notato anche lei sorridere prima di aprire gli occhi. Aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua e lo guardava. “Un altro incubo?”

“Sempre lo stesso.” Gliene aveva parlato. Quando l’aveva reincontrata, quando l’aveva riconosciuta, tutti i pezzi della sua memoria erano andati al proprio posto, combaciando come i pezzi di un puzzle che per moltissimo tempo non era stato in grado di finire. L’avevano cancellata dalla sua mente e lui non riusciva a mettere un volto alla persona che continuava a popolare i suoi sogni e i suoi incubi. Mancavano sempre dei pezzi. Sapeva che mancavano anche se non riusciva a capire quali fossero. 

“Sono qui, James. Ora sono qui.” Lo aveva guardato ancora, attirandolo subito a sé e costringendolo così a sdraiarsi ancora una volta. Si era rigirata nel farlo, e lo aveva stretto con forza al proprio petto. Poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore e il calore del suo corpo gli facevano capire che era tutto reale, che tutto si era messo a posto. Natalia era nuovamente con lui e aveva rimesso insieme tutti i pezzi dei suoi ricordi. Con pazienza, con amore. Non aveva mai perso la speranza, anche quando lui non la riconosceva. Anche quando l’aveva avuta come nemica. Lei aveva combattuto per lui, per loro, e ora poteva essere di nuovo completo.


	5. 60. immagine - portone (Tony Stark)

Non tornava spesso in quella zona della città. Aveva costruito la sua vita a Manhattan. A Malibu. Oppure subito fuori New York, nell’edificio che aveva fatto costruire per ospitare gli Avengers.

A Long Island tornava raramente. La casa in cui era cresciuto non era più casa. Forse non lo era mai stata. Non si ricordava più neppure quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva dormito tra le quelle mura. 

Odiava quel posto. Odiava tutto quello che rappresentava e tutto quello che gli ricordava. Ma per qualche strano motivo non era riuscito a liberarsene. Quando gli avvocati di Howard gli avevano letto il testamento aveva scoperto di essere diventato proprietario di diversi immobili sparsi in diversi punti del mondo. Alcuni erano sedi della Stark Industries. Ma poi c’erano case, appartamenti. E anche un’isola. Aveva finito con liberarsi di certi appartamenti o case che riteneva totalmente inutili. 

Ma della casa in cui era cresciuto non era riuscito a liberarsene.

Non ci tornava quasi mai, ma pagava delle persone affinché se ne occupassero, la tenessero pulita e il giardino curato. Anche se nessuno la abitava da più di vent’anni.

Aveva parcheggiato la macchina di fronte al cancello d’ingresso. Osservava la ruggine che in alcuni punti si era impadronita del ferro e sapeva che non sarebbe entrato. Non lo faceva mai. Rimaneva in macchina, con le mani che stringevano il volante con forza, e sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì. 

Aveva odiato quella casa con ogni particella del proprio corpo. Era una casa fredda. Una casa in cui tutto doveva svolgersi secondo le regole dell’alta società. Regole che con molta probabilità aveva odiato anche suo padre, ma che era stato bravo a rispettare. Al contrario di lui. 

Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire la voce di sua madre che cantava suonando il pianoforte a coda. Poteva sentirla chiaramente, come se non fosse passato neppure un istante dall’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto. Ma subito i ricordi piacevoli erano interrotti da quello di suo padre. Howard che lo sgridava per nulla. Howard che lo metteva in punizione. Howard che gli toglieva le cose che aveva costruito. Salvo poi spedirlo all’università quando aveva capito quanto potenziale si nascondesse in quel suo figlio appena adolescente.

Aveva odiato quella casa e quando Howard lo aveva spedito prima in collegio e poi all’università aveva fatto di tutto per tornarci il meno possibile. E ci era riuscito. Tornava in quella casa giusto lo stretto necessario. L’ultima volta ci era tornato per Natale. Era appena rientrato da un viaggio in Europa e i suoi stavano giusto partendo. Avrebbero dovuto essere di ritorno giusto prima di Natale. Avrebbero passato come sempre un Natale orrendo, e poi Tony sarebbe ripartito. Per studiare o viaggiare poco importava. Importava solo non essere in quella casa.

Solo che non erano mai ritornati e da allora non era praticamente più entrato in quella casa. Lo aveva fatto solo per prendere alcune sue cose, alcuni documenti dallo studio di Howard e gli album di foto che sua madre conservava gelosamente. Non era nostalgico, non voleva esserlo. Ma sentiva di doverlo fare. Prendere quello che serviva a sigillare quella casa.

Solo che ogni anno, puntualmente lo stesso giorno dicembre, si ritrovava a fissare quel vecchio portone che non avrebbe oltrepassato.


	6. 3. prompt smorfia - 'a jatta (Natasha Romanoff)

C’era una routine nelle sue giornate. Una routine a cui non avrebbe dovuto abituarsi e a cui non aveva mai dovuto dare il permesso di diventare tale. Era brava in queste cose. Sapeva sempre come andare avanti da sola, con il minimo contatto con altre persone. Men che meno dipendere da qualcuno. O che qualcuno dipendesse da lei.

Aveva aperto gli occhi quando qualcosa di umido aveva toccato il suo viso. Stava iniziando ad essere una cosa quotidiana, anche se ogni giorno si diceva che sarebbe stato l’ultimo.

“Liho…” Aveva mormorato aprendo gli occhi e trovandosi di fronte la palla di pelo nero che non voleva abbandonarla, che continuava a tornare ogni giorno. La palla di pelo che prepotentemente era rimasta anche se lei aveva deciso di non tenerlo. Anche se più volte si era assentata per delle missioni. Ogni volta che era tornata a casa la aspettava davanti alla porta d’ingresso, oppure in terrazzo sdraiato sotto il sole. La vedeva. Miagolava. E si strusciava subito contro le sue gambe.

“So che hai fame. Dammi almeno il tempo di alzarmi.” Il gatto aveva strusciato la testa contro la sua guancia, e lei si rendeva sempre più conto la cosa aveva superato il limite. Era arrivata a parlare con l’animale, a rivolgerglisi come se potesse risponderle. 

Era una routine quando non era in missione. Il gatto stava con lei. Dormiva in casa sua, sul divano o sul suo letto. La svegliava. Richiedeva coccole e cibo. E lei se ne lamentava, ma non aveva mai fatto nulla per liberarsene. 

Avrebbe potuto farlo, in ogni istante. Avrebbe potuto fisicamente eliminare l’animale, ma non poteva. 

Si stupiva anche di questo. Per tanto tempo aveva ucciso indistintamente adulti e bambini, e ora non poteva liberarsi di un gatto. Tant’è che quando sapeva che si sarebbe assentata per più giorni chiedeva a qualcuno dei vicini se potevano sfamare il suo gatto. 

Si era alzata dal letto e Liho l’aveva imitata, muovendosi subito attorno alle sue gambe. L’aveva seguita così fino alla cucina, miagolando quando lei aveva iniziato a prepare prima il caffè per sé stessa e ignorando i suoi bisogni. E aveva smesso di miagolare solo quando la donna si era abbassata per dargli da mangiare nella sua ciotola. Faceva le fusa mentre divorava i bocconcini di carne che gli aveva servito. Faceva le fusa e sembrava felice di avere un tetto sopra la testa e un umano ad occuparsi di lui. Per quanto lei fosse un padrone strano che non sapeva come occuparsi di altri esseri viventi.

E lei era rimasta ad osservarlo, godendosi quella parvenza di normalità della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liho esiste davvero in uno dei fumetti della Vedova Nera


	7. 14. vergogna (Tony Stark)

Quando si coricava sulla propria branda, tirandosi sopra la logora coperta che a stento lo proteggeva dal freddo della notte, finiva col fissare il soffitto roccioso della caverna. Osservava le strane ombre che vi si formavano a causa del fuoco tenuto costantemente acceso da Yinsen.

E provava vergogna per sé stesso e per l'uomo che era diventato. Non provava questo tipo di sensazione da quando suo padre era morto. Howard era stato bravo a farlo sempre vergognare di ciò che faceva.

Solo che erano due tipi diversi di vergogna.

Howard riusciva a farlo vergognare di tutto quello che faceva; dei suoi più che ottimi risultati accademici, delle persone che frequentava. Suo padre era stato un vero maestro nel farlo sentire inadeguato per tantissimo tempo.

E ora gli sembrava che lo spirito di Howard fosse lì accanto a lui per ricordargli che anche quella situazione era una conseguenza delle sue azioni.

Era finito lì a causa delle sue invenzioni. A causa delle armi che lui stesso aveva creato. Solo che non era esattamente questo che gli faceva provare vergogna. Suo padre aveva iniziato con quel mestiere. Suo padre era una sorta di eroe di guerra che aveva contribuito a creare Capitan America, che aveva migliorato e inventato le armi di cui gli Stati Uniti si erano sempre fatti forti. La tecnologia Stark era sempre la migliore. E lui non aveva fatto altro che migliorarla.

Però ora, per la prima volta si era reso conto che quelle armi che lui aveva creduto di inventare per fare del bene facevano più male che altro. Armi che dovevano proteggere e che in realtà non facevano altro che ferire. Era stata pura ignoranza da parte sua. E aveva preferito soltanto raccogliere i profitti. Non aveva mai voluto pensare a come venissero usate le sue armi. 

O da chi.

Fino a quando non aveva visto quelle stesse armi che portavano il suo nome usate contro di lui. Solo allora si era reso conto della realtà, solo in quel momento era stato colpito dalla vergogna e dal senso di colpa. 

Solo allora aveva capito che se mai fosse riuscito a tornare a casa avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per cancellare quella vergogna.


	8. 44. Dice il topo all'altro topo, chi lo attacca il campanello al gatto? (Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff)

Natasha Romanoff aveva sempre creduto di essere nata sotto una stella nefasta. Anche il solo essere diventata un Avenger doveva essere la rivincita del karma. Non poteva essere altrimenti.

Entrare nello S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato un colpo di fortuna. Diventare la baby-sitter degli Avengers non lo era poi molto. Un gruppo di ragazzini intrappolati in corpi adulti. Ecco cos’erano ai suoi occhi. Anche il prode Capitan America quando si intestardiva sembrava nulla più di un bambino che batteva i piedi per terra. E di Stark era meglio non parlare visto che non aveva mai superato lo stadio adolescenziale. 

“Perché devo farlo io? E Tony il suo migliore amico.” La donna si era mossa lentamente, intenta a non spaventare in alcun modo il mostro verde in cui si era trasformato Bruce. 

“Perché il ragazzone verde non è un grandissimo mio fan. Al contrario di Bruce.” 

“Neppure Bruce ti sopporta. Nessuno ti sopporta.”

“Giuro che domani ti troverai mangime per uccelli al posto dei cereali, Barton.”

Natasha cercava di ignorare i due bambini che litigavano tra di loro e stava anche valutando l’ipotesi di spegnere gli auricolari. Se solo non avesse avuto il terrore di dover chiamare aiuto. 

“Natasha, se qualcosa va storto siamo qui.” La voce calma e rassicurante di Steve aveva interrotto il brusio dei bisticci degli altri due.

“Non può andare storto nulla. Banner ha una cotta per lei.” 

“Stark, se non chiudi il becco vieni tu a calmarlo.” 

Si era fermata quando Hulk si era voltato verso di lei di scatto, e l’aveva guardata negli occhi. Non c’era nulla di cui avere paura, se ne era resa conto in quel momento. Fosse stato qualcuno degli altri probabilmente sì, ma lei non aveva nulla da temere.

“Ehi, ragazzone.” Lo aveva guardato allungando la mano verso di lui. Non toglieva gli occhi dai suoi e Hulk doveva averla riconosciuta. Doveva sapere che era Natasha. Che forse significava qualcosa per il dottor Banner. Si era avvicinato un po’ a lei e delicatamente aveva sfiorato la sua mano. Non era più ostile. La guardava e lei era sicura di poter vedere Bruce al posto di Hulk. “Ho bisogno che torni ad una misura più umana ora. Puoi farlo per me?”

Non sapeva come ci era riuscita. Non sapeva se in futuro ci sarebbe riuscita ancora. Ma in quel momento Hulk aveva iniziato a trasformarsi in Bruce davanti ai suoi occhi.


	9. 62. prompt smorfia - 'o muorto acciso (Tony Stark, Civil War)

Aveva sempre sospettato che ci fosse qualcosa sotto. Che non era stato un semplice incidente. Aveva sempre creduto che doveva esserci qualcosa di più. Howard faceva tanto il gradasso, ma mai quando la moglie era accanto. Tony di questo era sicuro. Poteva anche averla tradita in più di una occasione, poteva non essere il migliore marito del mondo, ma con Maria in macchina era sempre stato prudente. Glielo aveva raccontato lei stessa di com’era Howard prima della sua nascita, prima ancora che si sposassero.

Come lui, anche suo padre aveva una vera passione per le macchine. Ne aveva diverse e alcune le aveva usate per conquistare sua madre. 

Non poteva essere stato un semplice incidente.

Howard non aveva neppure bevuto quella sera. Neppure un goccio.

Non poteva aver perso il controllo della macchina.

Questo lo sapeva. Di questo era sempre stato sicuro. 

Ma non aveva alcuna prova dalla sua parte.

Morti sul colpo in un incidente poco lontani da casa. 

Fury e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sapevano. 

Natasha sapeva.

Steve lo sapeva.

Tutti sapevano qualcosa tranne lui.

Aveva brancolato nel buio per quasi 25 anni senza che nessuno rispondesse ai suoi dubbi. Senza che nessuno sapesse dare una spiegazione a come quella gomma potesse essere scoppiata facendo perdere il controllo della vettura ad Howard. Per anni ci aveva pensato. Per anni aveva cercato risposte che nessuno voleva dargli. 

Steve gli aveva mentito.

Era quello che faceva più male. 

Su Fury non aveva avuto dubbi. Quell’uomo non gli avrebbe mai dato le informazioni che credeva potessero dannose. Lo stesso valeva per Natasha. Glielo avrebbe detto forse un giorno, ma non ora. Non fin quando potevano essere informazioni che avrebbero solo finito per ferirlo.

Steve. Steve avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto metterlo al corrente. Anche solo perché conosceva Howard. 

Si sarebbe messo subito a cercare il Winter Soldier. Per questo Steve non glielo aveva detto. Si sarebbe messo subito a cercarlo per ucciderlo. O perlomeno quello sarebbe stato il primo pensiero non del tutto razionale che avrebbe fatto. Poi si sarebbe calmato, anche perché era sicuro che neppure lui sarebbe stato capace di trovare il Soldato. Si sarebbe calmato e sarebbe tornato a casa. Ne avrebbe parlato a lungo con Steve. Avrebbero anche litigato perché erano fatti così. Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.

Scoprirlo così no.

E il suo cuore gridava semplicemente vendetta in quel momento.


	10. 85. slice of life (Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark)

Aveva osservato il proprio compagno che si alzava dal letto. Si stiracchiava e lei non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dai muscoli della sua schiena. Era sicura di aver piantato in profondità le unghie in quella pelle la notte precedente, ma ovviamente il siero che scorreva nelle vene dell’uomo ne aveva già quasi cancellato totalmente i segni.

Lo aveva osservato con più interesse mentre si piegava per indossare un paio di boxer ed era quasi delusa quando Steve aveva smesso di girare nudo per la loro camera da letto.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per cercare di fissare nella mente quella celestiale visione e quando li aveva riaperti era stato perché Steve passava le dita tra i suoi capelli. Doveva essersi appisolata mentre l'uomo usciva dalla loro stanza.

“Buongiorno, signora Rogers.” Steve si era abbassato e le aveva baciato una tempia mentre lei si portava le coperte sopra la testa.

“Stark-Rogers. Sono sempre me, solo con un po’ di te.” 

Le dita di Steve erano ancora tra i suoi capelli ed era sicura che l'uomo stesse sorridendo. 

“Ti ho portato il caffè, signora Stark-Rogers.”

“Adoro queste paroline magiche.” Aveva spostato solo un po’ la coperta, scoprendo soltanto gli occhi per poter guardare l’uomo che le sedeva accanto e le accarezzava ancora i capelli, come faceva sempre da anni. E come sempre la svegliava con del caffè. “Però potevi restare nudo. Era una visione interessante. Molto interessante.” Lentamente si era alzata, tirando le coperte con sé per nascondere le proprie nudità. 

Steve le aveva porto una delle due tazze piene di caffè e lei non aveva perso un solo attimo prima di portarsela alle labbra. Ne aveva bevuto un generoso sorso e poi aveva guardato Steve che non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso.   
“Ti ricordi che abbiamo la riunione con Fury stamattina?”

“E io che speravo volessi dirmi quanto ero sexy di prima mattina. Invece no. Fury. Sei sicuro di esserti sposato con la persona giusta?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, continuando a bere il proprio caffè. “Invece di iniziare la giornata con le coccole e magari qualcosa di più, dobbiamo iniziarla parlando del Ciclope e delle sue riunioni.”

“Volevo solo ricordarti della riunione. Non di altro.” Steve aveva sorriso, mettendosi più comodo. Natasha lo aveva osservato e amava il suo sorriso. Aveva appoggiato la testa contro la sua spalla per poi sospirare in modo teatrale.

“E poi osano dire che sono quella sposata col proprio lavoro.”


	11. 05. vetro appannato (James Buchanan Barnes/Natasha Romanoff)

Il vetro del box doccia era freddo contro la sua pelle nonostante il calore dell’acqua. L’acqua bollente si infrangeva contro i loro corpi, ma nessuno dei due se ne curava. Le uniche cose di cui in quel momento Natasha si interessava erano le mani e le labbra di James sul suo corpo. Calde, bollenti, e il vetro dietro di lei le dava solo un po’ di sollievo. 

Non capiva più cosa rendesse il bagno così tanto caldo. L’acqua bollente o i loro respiri che si infrangevano costantemente sulla pelle dell’altro. O forse era solo la vicinanza con James. Non che in realtà le importasse molto. Aveva finalmente del tempo da trascorrere con il proprio compagno. Tempo che poteva dedicare solo a lui. Tempo che poteva passare tra le sue braccia. Tempo che poteva passare non stancandosi mai delle sue labbra sulle proprie.

Aveva percepito James ridacchiare contro lo sua spalla. Amava quel suono. Riusciva sempre a rassicurarla.

“Nat, la tua mano.” Le aveva baciato la spalle e lei non capiva. Aveva spostato lo sguardo e aveva osservato la propria mano, senza riuscire a capire cosa avesse divertito così il moro. “Hai lasciato il segno sul vetro come Rose.” 

James aveva ridacchiato di nuovo, mentre lei voleva solo dargli un pugno per aver interrotto quel momento. 


	12. 16. prompt smorfia - 'o culo (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark + Natasha Romanoff)

Si era sporto un po’ di lato. Aveva inclinato la testa e si era lasciato incantare. C’erano momenti in cui voleva telefonare all’UNESCO per fargli sapere che c’era un patrimonio dell’umanità da proteggere dalle intemperie del tempo e del mondo in generale. Potevano esserci troppe mani maligne che avrebbero cercato di impossessarsene.

Come per esempio le sue, che già aveva toccato quel capolavoro. 

Un’opera d’arte. Una di quelle che sembravano scolpite nel marmo più bello di Michelangelo. Una di quelle che avrebbe fatto impallidire qualsiasi scultore dell’antichità greca. Per non parlare di Bernini o Canova. Meri principianti di fronte a ciò che Madre Natura aveva creato. 

Madre Natura e la scienza, si era mentalmente corretto non smettendo di osservare tanta magnificenza. Si era morso un labbro senza mai rompere il contatto visivo. Non avrebbe mai potuto. Sarebbe stato un crimine contro l’umanità ignorare tutto ciò, soprattutto visto che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi senza che lui lo avesse chiesto.

“Tony, il pervertito che è in te si sta manifestando.”

“Strano che il pervertito che è in te non lo faccia.” Aveva risposto alla donna che aveva passato le braccia attorno al suo collo e lo aveva abbracciato da dietro. “Dovrebbero vietargli di indossare quel tipo di pantaloni. E’ illegale. Potrei finire in carcere solo per i pensieri che sto facendo.”

“Steve è adulto e sono sicura che a letto sia peggio di te.” Poteva sentire una punta di divertimento nella voce di Natasha, ma non voleva voltarsi e guardarla. Non voleva smettere di guardare il lato b di Steve, mentre questi stava di fronte ai fornelli per preparare la colazione. 

“Come vorrei poterti dare torto, ma hai maledettamente ragione. E non me ne lamento affatto. Non potrei mai.” Aveva inclinato di nuovo la testa quando Steve si era mosso. Ne era troppo incantato. Lo era ogni volta. E doveva esserlo anche Natasha visto il mormorio di apprezzamento che era uscito dalle sue labbra. 


	13. 47. Ne uccide più la lingua che la spada (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark; Civil War)

_ “Lo sapevi?” _

_ “Non che fosse stato lui.” _

_ “Non prendermi per il culo, Rogers. Lo sapevi?” _

_ “Sì.” _

 

Osservava il soffitto in cemento. La schiena appoggiata contro uno dei pilastri. Il freddo siberiano che gli sfiorava la nuca. 

Osservava il soffitto in cemento e desiderava solo che fosse tutto un incubo dal quale si sarebbe svegliato entro breve. Avrebbe aperto gli occhi e di fronte a lui ci sarebbe stato il muro color panna della loro camera da letto. Ci sarebbe stato un caldo sole ad accarezzargli le guance. E ci sarebbe stato l’odore di Steve sul cuscino accanto al suo. Steve sarebbe entrato nella stanza con un vassoio. Gli avrebbe porto la tazza di caffè dopo avergli dato un bacio e avrebbero fatto colazione.

Quello era solo un incubo.

Non c’erano di fronte a lui lo scudo di Capitan America e il braccio del Winter Soldier. Tutto quello era solo un incubo. Steve non gli aveva mai mentito. Non poteva avergli nascosto una simile verità. Non poteva. 

Sapeva quanto la morte dei genitori lo avesse segnato, quanto non avesse mai veramente elaborato il lutto. Steve lo sapeva perché con lui si era aperto al riguardo. Anche solo perché il biondo aveva conosciuto Howard. Perché erano stati amici. 

Aveva portato una mano ancora coperta dall’armatura al proprio viso. Non doveva piangere. Non doveva far vedere a nessuno quanto fosse scosso. Quanto quel tradimento lo avesse ferito. 

Steve aveva fatto una scelta. E non era stato lui. 

Mentre lui lo aveva amato anche quando Steve gli aveva mentito. Lo amava anche in quel momento. Lo amava anche se aveva preferito salvare un fantasma del suo passato, piuttosto che dirgli la verità. 

Fino all’ultimo momento aveva cercato di salvarlo, di trovare una soluzione. Fino all’ultimo momento aveva lasciato scivolare le parole di Steve sopra la propria corazza. Aveva fatto finta che non facesse male. Aveva portato la maschera della risolutezza.

Ma dentro si sentiva morire.

Le sue parole lo avevano ferito dal primo momento, eppure aveva cercato di rimediare. Aveva cercato di non perderlo perché non poteva permetterselo. Perché lo amava e non poteva gettare quell’amore. Non poteva rovinare qualcosa di così bello e perfetto.

Poteva perdonargli tutto. Poteva perdonargli anche le bugie. Poteva perdonargli tutte le parole che Steve gli aveva rivolto in quei giorni. 

Avrebbe potuto perdonargli tutto, se solo di fronte a lui non giacessero abbandonati il braccio metallico del Winter Soldier e lo scudo di Capitan America.

 

_ I believed you even when you lied _

_ isn't it a shame that I was always on your side _

_ part of me still loves you to this day _

_ isn't it a shame that we could throw our love away _

_ isn't it a shame that we were meant to play this game _

_ [On your side - Eli Lieb] _


	14. 55. immagine - strada (Peter Parker)

[ http://i.imgur.com/kPZ73rk.jpg ](http://i.imgur.com/kPZ73rk.jpg)

 

Il signor Stark era stato chiaro. Non era ancora un Avenger. Poteva essere un vigilante, poteva chiedere l’aiuto di Tony Stark e Iron Man quando voleva, ma il miliardario era stato chiaro. Non era un Avenger. 

Non per mancanza di coraggio. Questo di certo non gli mancava. Ma era esperienza. Era la sua giovane età. Lo aveva capito dall’espressione terrorizzata sul volto di Tony a Lipsia, quando era stato colpito ed era finito a terra. 

Non poteva fargliene una colpa. Era terrorizzato anche lui in quel momento. 

Tony Stark volevo solo proteggerlo. E lui voleva solo dimostrargli che Peter Parker non era solo un ragazzino, che Spider-man era affidabile. Doveva impressionare il signor Stark ad ogni modo. Forse un po’ ci era riuscito. Forse tutte le attenzioni che gli riservava erano dovute al fatto che stava facendo bene il proprio lavoro. 

Aveva ancora molta strada da fare. Lo sapeva bene. Ma era solo all’inizio di quel percorso e un giorno avrebbe impressionato così tanto Stark che questi lo avrebbe fatto entrare a tutti gli effetti negli Avengers.


End file.
